Our Future As We Know It
by MemberOf LeAmis de l'ABC 1832
Summary: Meet Rose Wilson a girl that thought herself a normal person with an average life, untill she was invited to 'The Wedding Of The Year' and met the wonderful Seth Clearwater. And she has to adapt to the adventure of being an imprintee with their imprinter at constant danger.
1. In the beginning

**So, this chapter will be like a filler/starter to the story that will be! I accept critisism just don't flame, I need all the help I can get but thats just plain nasty.**

**Summary; Meet Rose Wilson a girl that thought herself a normal person with an average life, untill she was invited to 'The Wedding Of The Year' and met the wonderful Seth Clearwater. And she has to adapt to the adventure of being an imprintee with their imprinter at constant danger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original writers Charcters, Ideas, ect, I only own the unrecognisble parts of the Fanfiction; like Rose...**

Rose Willows thought herself a normal girl. She was quiet pretty, as boys seemed to tell her often, with long rose red hair, bright blue eyes and a figure that was full and curvy with a height of 5'6 to '7. She had thought this right up until when she was 16.

* * *

She was walking into Forks High School, when she noticed that varied sized groups of students were whispering all around the court yard. She hadn't been too bothered in the gossip and carried on to her form class. But when her best friend Ivy Travers sat, or more like flew, into the seat next to herself, face flushed and out of breath...She knew something was up. When Ivy had calmed herself down enough to speak, she spilled the beans,

"Guess what? Wait, no, let me tell you! You know Bella Swan?" She asked, Rose vaguely remembered the 'Brown haired beauty' as the boys had dubbed her, from when she was in school. She also remembered the short conversations we had had when she was new and not 'Oh so popular with the Cullen clan' It was inevitable that they had quickly grow distant with one another.

"Yes, Ivy now tells me!" Rose exclaimed, she was interested, no wonder everyone was gossiping! Everyone was interested to find out more about her, especially because wherever she went the Cullen's were usually not far behind.

"Well! Obviously you know about her _connection _with the Cullen's, but did you know that things between Edward and Bella were so serious they've decided to get married!" She whispered, due to the fact that Mr. Simons had walked in and ordered quiet that wasn't really useful because of the buzz of gossip.

"No way!" She squeaked, Rose looked over to see sir, looking at me appraisingly. She didn't really care I was in too much of frenzy to listen much. "I didn't think they were that serious, I always knew they would be together forever though! They were way to adorable to not be!" Rose wasn't always like this, only on the rare accessions that the gossip was actually _interesting_! We sighed dreamily together, wishing that we could have some kind of fairy tale ending like them.

As the bell went they shared a quick 'yeas' and 'see you' to hurry of to the first lesson of the day.

* * *

How was she to know that by the time she got she was to find a red envelope addressed to her on the counter, written in a fancy calligraphy.

"Mum, what's this?" She called up the stairs. When she appeared Rose lifted up the envelope to show her mother waiting for a reply.

"That dear, was left on the side of the door so I brought it in and left it on the table" she replied chirpy as per usual.

_Weird, _Rose thought, she hasn't had anyone write to her since she was little and that was a unusual occurrence. She ripped open the letter and saw that it was all in fancy calligraphy.

She took out the entire letter and saw that it was not a letter at all it was an invitation to a...Wedding? But, Rose thought warily, I don't know anyone that's getting marri-. But then she remembered, at school and all the gossip. As she read the entire letter she was left gaping like an idiot. She read once more the information she had just received,

Dear Miss. Wilson,

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

AND

EDWARD ANTHONEY MASEN CULLEN

TOGETHER THEIR FAMILIES

REQUEST THE HOUNOR OF YOU PRECENCE

AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIGE,

SATURDAY THE THEERTINTH OF AUGUST

TWO THOUSAND AND ELEVEN

FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING

420 WOODCROFT AVE.

FORKS. WA

She was invited! She was invited! Her! Rose Wilson, the girl who had barley talked to any of the Cullen's was invited the most memorisable moment in the twos life, and they wanted Her to witness it!

She was utterly astounded! Privileged, but astounded and she could not wait to tell Ivy at school!

_How was she to know that that was the beginning to her future?_

**A review would be nice?**


	2. Well, That Was An Imprint

**Hey! Another chapter for anyone reading! I hope thi one is better and longer than the last!  
It would be nice it I got a review more=thanks to the people who did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books or movies ect, I simply have a obssesion with Seth Clearwatr O.o! I own what I ownnn!**

* * *

Rose woke up on the eve of the wedding with anticipation for the day ahead. She had told Ivy about the invitation from the soon to be Mr & Mrs Cullen, and Ivy was ecstatic she kept rambling on and on about what Rose was to were, it turned out that she-Ivy- was more excited than Rose herself.

"_No way!" She had cried in hysteria, "You got an invite Rose? Wow! I'll have a friend-(Not just any friend, a Best Friend)-that's going to the 'Wedding of the Century', Why did they invite you?" She paused "As far as I'm aware, you've never uttered one word to them!"_

"_As far as you're aware?" Rose had raised an eyebrow, "You remember-What was it...last year? That we had stopped talking over a stupid boy, that if I might let you know, I have no clue of what his name is?" Rose didn't wait for a reply, she knew that Ivy remembered, everyone knew about it, "Well, I had started to talk to Bella in that time- when she wasn't so popular-, and we became good friends, obviously, we distended ourselves when she became buddy buddy with the Cullen's she must have remembered me or something..." She trailed of in thought._

Rose got prepared for the evening wedding ceremony at 4:00pm. She showered quickly and Blow dried her hair ready to be straightened later in the hour. When she had dried of she slipped into her turquoise coloured dress that went to around her knees, it was simple with pleats at the waist and down. As she straightened her hair she allowed the excitement to bubble up inside of her. She was still very excited to be invited and was in wonder and awe of how Bella had even remembered her. As she peeked at the clock she was surprised to see that she only had a limited time to get the rest of her clothes on. She stepped into her orange ankle buckled high heels and clutched her orange bag to her chest and left to go and find her mum to take her to the wedding reception.

* * *

As she arrived at the beautiful country house, it took awhile to find, Rose said goodbye to her mother and left the car to find her seat at the little wood covered forest area. It was beautiful, with wood log seats that had been decorated with white boutiques of roses the floor was covered in petals of pink, white, and purple. The trees looked beautiful also, with the sun streaming down to the floor.

As she walked she observed what type of people that had gathered to the big area. For the most part they looked normal, well, beautiful, except for the fact that they were extremely pale and had extraordinary eyes that changed the slightest of colour every now and again. Some of the people were very tanned and muscular, they must be from the reservation, La Push she thought it was, as she pondered on this, she sat down. It was one of the middle ones next to a few of Bella's friends from school, one of them, she noticed was muttering under her breath to the others about how she thought the marriage was to go, and by her perspective, very badly.

One of them-the male- had noticed her and had introduced himself as Mike Newton.

"I'm Rose Wilson, nice to meet you." She said with apprehension clear in her voice.

"Hey, don't worry we won't hurt cha'" He said in a friendly manor, though Rose didn't release the tension in her body as she was slightly inching away from the girl next to her, who was throwing vicious glares at the house behind us.

Mike seemed to notice to and smacked her gently on the arm to show his annoyance. "Hey Angela, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you have to keep throwing glares at the house where she is getting ready!" He said exasperatedly, Rose was quite sure they had had this conversation many times.

She-Angela, apparently- was about to reply but was cut short by the sudden burst of music signalling the bride was going down the aisle.

Everyone stood up and waited to catch a glimpse of the undoubtedly beautiful bride. And she was just that. Bella had a gorgeous white top half fitting dress that had a lovely detailing on the sleeves of it. When she had her back to us you could see the beautiful almost see through back that also had beautiful details that had obviously been painstakingly stitched on. And her train. The train was brilliant; it had carried on the buttons from the back all the way to the bottom. In other words. She looked magnificent. **(A:N Sorry I'm no good at the descriptions')** She carried on the end of the aisle and met with Edward. Her father –Charlie- Rose thought his name was, kissed her cheek and left to sit on the end of the front seats.

***You know what happens at a wedding ceremony, sorry but I really wouldn't know how to go about it***

* * *

When they had said their vows, they grinned happily to one another and complied with the vicars orders to kiss, it was a lovely sight to see, and Rose was almost in tears by the end of it.

Rose then followed Mike to a table with some of Bella's friend's and the Reservation guys. They introduced themselves as Embry Call, Quill-Just Quill he had said- and Seth Clearwater, as she made eye contact to politely introduce herself to him, it was as if the world it's self had stopped, it was the most surrealist moments Rose had ever had. It was as if everything made sense in the world as long as I was with him. He had the most extraordinary eyes. Chocolate brown with grey speck that seemed to sparkle with mischief and a very attractive set of abs. He was amazing in Roses' new opinion.

They seemed to have been looking into each other's eyes for awhile and had caught the attention of his friends, names of which Rose now couldn't remember.

"Whoa. Imprint..." One of them trailed of in wonder if Rose heard correctly. They were abruptly taken out of this stirrup and taken away from one another. Quill, she now recalls his name was, took her gently by the arm and leads her away from Seth.

"Well your probably wondering what that was, huh?"Rose nodded dumbly still in shock of what had happened, he sighed and said the 4 word's that would change her life forever.

"That was an Imprint."

**A review?**


End file.
